Hazahívás
by KarenBrighton
Summary: Twilight SLASH Carlisle/Jasper Rövidke novella, aminek a kiindulási alapja a Bella ominózus születésnapja utáni hangulat. Jasper elhatározza, hogy elhagyja a családot, Carlisle pedig azt, hogy visszahozza. Először Carlisle majd Jasper szempontjából ismerhetjük meg ugyanazt a jelenetet.
1. Chapter 1

Döbbenetes ez az egész, ami történt. Még számomra is.

Csak ülök a házunk verandájának lépcsőjén, ami már eleve azt mutatja, mennyire ki vagyok borulva, és a térdemre könyökölve a tenyerembe temetem az arcom. Gondolkodom, bár jelen helyzetben nem igazán vagyok képes rá. A döbbenet, a tehetetlenség sokkol, szinte már orvosilag. De leginkább a saját tehetetlenségem. A családom szinte minden tagja segítségre szorulna, de nekem fogalmam sincs, kivel kezdjem, és mit kellene mondanom, ami segítene.  
Az egész tegnapelőtt este kezdődött, Bella tizennyolcadik születésnapján.

Minden olyan jól alakult, még Bella sem bukott ki azon, hogy Alice szokás szerint túlzásokba esett, sőt, ez alkalommal inkább csak mosolygott rajta. Elvégre csak egyszer tizennyolc éves az ember, ezt a napot ő sem akarta morgolódással elrontani.

Ennek ellenére kis híján tragédiába torkollott az egész.

Egy ostoba kis balesettel kezdődött minden, ami normális esetben semmi különösebb gondot nem okozott volna. De hát hol voltam én és a családom a normális esettől? Ha az a szegény kislány egy átlagos házibulin vágja meg a kezét, legfeljebb egy kicsit mindenki sajnálkozik rajta, beragasztják az ujját, és folytatják tovább az ünneplést.

De nálunk?  
Kis híján az életébe került.

Ha nem vagyunk elég gyorsak, ha nem tudjuk elkapni Jaspert, Bella már halott lenne.

Nem vetem Jasper szemére, ami történt. Pontosan tudom, hogy az ő számára ez ellenállhatatlan kísértést jelentett.

Magunk közt mindig azt mondjuk, Jasper gyenge… hogy ő a leggyengébb láncszem… pedig, ha a többiek tudnák, hogy az a szegény fiú mit áll ki nap mint nap, tudnák, hogy ő a legerősebb valamennyiünk közül. Hisz neki a legnagyobb a kísértés, neki van szüksége a legnagyobb erőre, hogy képes legyen a helyes ösvényen maradni. Minden nap, minden percben emberfeletti erőfeszítéseket tesz ezért.  
Egyszer, mikor kettesben voltunk itthon, kiborult, és elmondta, mit gondol. Hogy mennyivel könnyebb nekünk, akik sosem táplálkoztunk emberi vérrel, és nem tudjuk, milyen… hogy nekünk fogalmunk sincs, milyen elemi erővel tör rá a vágy, akárhányszor csak túl közel kerül hozzá egy ember. Elmondta, hogy mennyivel könnyebb valamit el sem kezdeni, nem rabjává válni egy szenvedélynek, mint függővé válni, és utána lemondani róla.

Másnap bocsánatot kért a kifakadásáért, pedig igaza volt. A család nagy része sosem kóstolt emberi vért, így a kísértésük jórészt elméleti. Csak az illat és az ösztönök harca. De nála ott a függőség, ami elképzelhetetlen erővel rángatja vissza abba a régi gödörbe, amiből csak Alice és a mi segítségünkkel volt képes kimászni.  
És ezúttal a kísértés volt az erősebb. Túl közvetlen volt, túl ellenállhatatlan. Jasper akkor már nem gondolkodott, csak az ösztönei irányították. Nem fogta fel, mit tesz, és ezt a többieknek is tudniuk kellene, ha nem hagynák, hogy az indulataik elragadják őket.

Azóta eltelt két nap, és nem láttam Jaspert. Nem mert a szemünk elé kerülni. Pedig tudhatná, hogy nem bántanám azért, ami történt. Még csak meg sem szidnám. Ennek ellenére a lelkiismerete, a bűntudata nem engedi visszajönni. Alice egy ideig próbálkozott a lelkére beszélni, aztán hazajött, bezárkózott a szobájába, és azóta senkivel sem hajlandó beszélni.

Esmét óránként kapom azon, hogy üveges tekintettel bámul maga elé a levegőbe. Kíváncsi lennék, hogy mit gondol a történtekről, de rá sem merek kérdezni. Nem akarom, hogy még jobban kiboruljon.

Edward úgyis éppen eléggé ki van borulva. Eddig is tisztában volt vele, hogy minden egyes alkalommal halálos veszélynek teszi ki a szerelmét, ahányszor csak elhozza hozzánk, de szembesülnie azzal, ami történt, szörnyű lehet. Nem tudom, mi járhat a fejében, de amilyen állapotban van, bármilyen szélsőséges döntésre rászánhatja magát. Ez úgyis jellemző lenne rá. Mindig is hajlamos volt elhamarkodott és felelőtlen döntéseket hozni, anélkül, hogy akár csak egy pillanatig is mérlegelné az esetleges következményeket.

Aggódtam Jasperért. Nem tudtam merre jár, és amilyen állapotban lehet, nagy butaságokat csinálhat. Szüksége lenne valakire, aki mellette van, de nem tudom, ha Alice feladta, én mit tehetnék. Talán semmit. De talán segítene, ha beszélnék vele, ha elmondanám neki, hogy nem haragszunk rá azért, ami történt. Talán csak Edward, de azt neki most nem kell tudnia. Ez egy másik kérdés. Most van ennél fontosabb is. Most valahogy talpra kell állnia, és szeretnék neki segíteni. Nem akarom egyetlen rossz pillanat miatt elveszíteni a fiamat. Mert Jasper a fiam, bármi történt is. Talán a kedvenc fiam, ahogy Esmének Edward. Hisz Jazz meg én mindig is egy hullámhosszon voltunk, ami talán annak is köszönhető, hogy vele a legkisebb a korkülönbség köztünk. Sok éjszakát töltöttünk csendes beszélgetéssel, és én nem akarok erről lemondani.

Egy kósza ötlettől vezérelve felmentem az emeletre, és bekopogtam Alice szobájába.  
- Hagyjatok békén! – suttogta a lányom elkeseredetten, és tudtam, sírna, ha képes lenne rá.  
- Alice, kicsim, kérlek, engedj be!  
- Menj innen, Carlisle! Senkit nem akarok látni!  
- Szeretnék segíteni – kérleltem. – Neked, és Jazznek is.  
- Nem tudsz.  
- Kérlek, engedj be, és megbeszéljük!  
Alice sóhajtott, felállt az ágyáról, és kinyitotta az ajtót. Nem szólt semmit, csak otthagyott, és visszament az ágyára.  
- Hogy vagy, kicsim? – ültem le mellé.  
- Sehogy – mondta üveges szemekkel maga elé meredve.  
- Tehetek valamit? – kérdeztem, mire csak letargikusan megrázta a fejét. – Elárulod, hol van Jazz?  
Ijedten rám nézett, és hevesen megrázta a fejét.  
- Kicsim, nem akarom bántani! Segíteni szeretnék neki.  
- Nem fogja hagyni – suttogta. – Teljesen magába van roskadva. Nem tud szembenézni azzal, ami történt, hiába mondtam neki, hogy végül is nem történt tragédia.  
- Talán, ha én is megerősíteném ezt, akkor elhinné – szorítottam meg a lányom kezét. – Utána megyek, ha elmondod, hol van – néztem rá határozottan, mintegy meghozva a döntést, hogy bármit megteszek, hogy visszahozzam.  
- Elment – mondta Alice, de közben láttam, hogy elhomályosodott a tekintete néhány pillanatra, de aztán rám nézett, és egy pillanatnyi tűnődés után már jóval határozottabb volt, mint korábban. – Észak fele indult a hegyekbe. Nem tudom, hol van, de a parton, a kidőlt fánál küldött el magától. Keresd meg, Carlisle, kérlek! És legyél mellette! Segíts neki! Tegyél meg mindent, amire szüksége van!  
- Úgy lesz, kicsim. Megkeresem, ne aggódj!  
- Köszönöm, apa! – nézett rám Alice hálásan, bár volt valami a tekintetében, amit nem tudtam olvasni, de akkor nem volt időm ezzel foglalkozni. Indulnom kellett minél előbb, hisz a nyomok percről percre gyengültek, nem vesztegethettem az időmet.

Esme éppen nem volt otthon, valamelyik ügyfelével tárgyalt, így hagytam neki egy rövidke üzenetet, és kiléptem a házból.

Alig két perccel később már a tengerparton álltam, a kidőlt fa mellett, amiről Alice beszélt. Gyengén bár, de még éreztem a fiam illatát. Elindultam a nyomon, és közben azon gondolkodtam, vajon mit mondhatnék neki, ha megtalálom. Gyorsan haladtam, és az illat lassan erősebb lett. Egy jó óra alatt óriási távolságot tettem meg, mikor intenzívvé vált annyira, hogy tudjam, Jasper már itt van a közelben. Lassítottam, nem akartam megriasztani.

Negyed órával később találtam rá. A földön ült, a hátát egy kidőlt fatörzsnek támasztotta, a tekintete a távolba révedt, bár gyanítottam, nem az erdő fáit látta maga előtt. Az érkezésemet nem tarthattam titokban, hisz már percek óta érezhette az illatomat, így lassan elindultam felé.

- Menj el, Carlisle! – szólalt meg halkan, mikor már majdnem odaértem.  
- Eszemben sincs – léptem közvetlenül mögé.  
- Menj el! Senkit nem akarok látni! Megmondtam Alice-nek is – mondta keményen.  
- Nos, lehet, hogy a szerelmedet meg tudtad bántani annyira, hogy magadra hagyjon, de jobb, ha tudod, én nem vagyok olyan sértődékeny, hogy le tudj rázni – mondtam neki szelíden.  
- Hát nem érted, Carlisle? Én nem vagyok méltó arra, hogy hozzátok tartozzak! – rázta meg a fejét, de még mindig nem fordult meg, nem nézett rám. - Nem vagyok méltó, hogy küzdj értem! Amióta csak veletek vagyok… amióta csak megtartóztatom magam az emberi vértől, majd beleőrülök a vágyakozásba. Nektek a leghalványabb elképzelésetek sincs arról, mit érzek! – fakadt ki, és láttam, hogy a két keze erősen ökölbe szorul. – Minden nap, minden reggel olyan… mintha csatába indulnék, ahol én vagyok a legnagyobb ellenség. Ott van az a szerencsétlen kislány… majdnem megöltem. Hajszálon múlt… vagy még kevesebben. Meddig akarod ezt kockáztatni miattam? Hagyj engem… majd elboldogulok valahogy.  
- Mit akarsz tenni? – kérdeztem halkan, óvatosan a vállára téve a kezem.  
- Nem tudom – válaszolt szinte suttogva. – De emiatt ne fájjon a fejed. Nem kell mindig minden felelősséget neked viselni. Ez az én életem. Jogom van… akár elrontani is.  
- És Alice? Őt is ilyen könnyedén eldobod?  
- Alice egy csodálatos lány… - mondta, és elcsuklott a hangja. - Jobbat érdemel nálam. És majd talál is… valaki sokkal jobbat. Olyat, akit nem kell folyton árgus szemekkel figyelnie. Akinek nem kell elemi erővel kapaszkodnia a kezébe, amikor csak emberek közelében van.

- Jazz, ez…  
- Ne mondd nekem, hogy butaság! – emelte fel újra a hangját. – Nap mint nap látom a szemében, hogy csak arra figyel, hogy velem ne legyen gond. Élet az ilyen, Carlisle? Te ezt kívánnád a nőnek, akit szeretsz? És te is, Carlisle… folyton csak értem aggódsz, miattam magyarázkodsz. Belefáradtam. Belefáradtam már, hogy csak gondot okozok. És Edward… el tudom képzelni, most mennyire gyűlöl. Eddig is úgy nézett rám, mint valami anyagyilkosra… most legalább igazolódva látja minden gyanúját. Sikerült bebizonyítanom neki, hogy csak veszélybe sodrom az egész családot.  
- Befejezted? – kérdeztem szomorúan.  
- Ragozhatnám reggelig, de ugyan mi értelme lenne?

- Elmondhatom én is, amit gondolok?  
- Carlisle, kérlek, ne állj neki győzködni! Semmi értelme.  
- Hát ennyire eltökélted, hogy elhagysz bennünket? – guggoltam le mögé, finoman megérintve a két karját. Lehajtotta a fejét, és sóhajtott.  
- Nincs más választásom.  
- Miért hiszed ezt?  
- Nem elég világosan fejtettem ki az előbb? – kérdezte ingerülten felkapva a fejét, miközben lerázta magáról a kezeimet.  
- És minket meg sem kérdezel?  
- Nem akarom látni, ahogy hazudtok!  
- Jazz… hát azt érzed, hogy hazudok? Kérlek, nézz rám! Nézz a szemembe, és mondd, hogy azt érzed, hogy hazudok!

Gyengéden magam felé fordítottam, de nem nézett rám. Lehajtotta a fejét, és szorosan összezárta a szemét.  
- Mit érzel? – kérdeztem.  
- Carlisle, ne kínozz, kérlek! Így is elég nehéz elmennem!  
- Hát maradj!  
- Nem tehetem! – nézett rám végre. A szeme éjfekete volt, mégis valahogy megnyugtatott. Még nem bántott senkit, még semmi nincs elveszve. – Hogy tudnék nap mint nap szembenézni a szemrehányó pillantásokkal? Hogy bírnám elviselni a csalódottságotokat? Ne feledd, Carlisle, én minden érzéseteket érzem!  
- Senki nem tenne neked szemrehányást.  
- Nem kell hangosan kimondani.  
- Jazz… én sosem gondolnék ilyet. És Esme sem. Alice pedig legkevésbé.  
- Alice túlságosan szeret… nem hajlandó meglátni, hogy egy szörnyeteggel él együtt. Idealizált rólam egy képet, de én nem vagyok olyan jó, amilyennek ő hisz! Még talán rólad is elhinném, hogy nem gondolsz rólam rosszat… hisz túl nagylelkű, túl jóságos vagy ahhoz, hogy ilyet érezz. Esme már nem… hisz ha csak közvetve is, de fájdalmat okoztam a kedvenc fiának. Tudod, hogy nézne rám? És tudod, mi a legrosszabb? Hogy igaza lenne!

- Hogy mondhatsz ilyet? Hisz végül is meg tudtuk akadályozni, hogy tragédia történjen.  
- Ezt elmondtad Edwardnak is? – nézett rám egy cinikus mosollyal az arcán. – És nem csak erről az egy esetről beszélek. Nagyon jól tudod, hogy ki vagyok! Egy aljas, elvetemült gyilkos! Megszámlálhatatlanul sok embert pusztítottam el az évek során. És eleinte élveztem. Ez a legrosszabb… hogy volt idő, mikor tényleg élveztem.  
- Jazz…  
- Ne mondd nekem, hogy ez már régen volt – fakadt ki. Először még mérges volt a hangja, de aztán elcsuklott. – A gyilkosság sosem évül el, Carlisle. Bár nem tudok álmodni, mégis úgy érzem, álmomban kísértenek… mindannyian. Sokszor úgy érzem, beleőrülök!

Leültem mellé, és átkaroltam a vállát.  
- Miért nem keresel meg ilyenkor?  
- És mit tennél, Carlisle? Vígasztalnál, mint egy gyereket? Arról győzködnél, hogy csak egy rossz álom volt, felejtsem el?  
- Csak csendben ott lennék melletted, hogy tudd, nem vagy egyedül - mondtam halkan, mire rám nézett, és én folytattam. – Próbálnék erőt adni, hogy átvészeld valahogy ezeket a szörnyű órákat.

- Mondtam neked, hogy túlságosan is jó vagy. Nem érdemlem meg – rázta meg a fejét. – Nem érdemelném meg a segítséged.  
- Megengeded nekem, hogy ezt én döntsem el? – szorítottam magamhoz egy pillanatra.  
- De én nem… - hajtotta le újra a fejét.  
- Jazz, engedd, hogy segítsek, kérlek! Ne mondd, hogy nem érdemled meg! Tudom, hogy ez nem igaz. Amit eddig kibírtál az elmúlt száz évben, azt bizonyítja, hogy erősebb vagy bármelyikünknél! Már nem az vagy, aki régen voltál, hidd el nekem! Még akkor sem, ha az emlékek kísértenek. Változol… minden nap erősebb leszel! Hidd el, elég erős vagy, hogy a jó úton tudj maradni!

- Miért hinném ezt el? – kérdezte suttogva, összeszorítva a szemét. A lelke tiltakozott az igazság ellen, pedig én tudtam, hogy igazam van.  
- Mert én sosem szoktam hazudni – válaszoltam, majd magamhoz vontam egy szoros ölelésbe. Egy pillanatra éreztem a feszültségét, aztán már csak azt éreztem, ahogy fojtogatja a néma, könnyek nélküli sírás. Hiába volt erős férfi, katona, hiába mögötte a többszáz éves tapasztalat, a súly, amit a sors a vállára pakolt, még neki is sok volt. Tudtam, ha többször kiadná magából ezt a feszültséget, kicsivel könnyebb lenne neki, de sosem engedte meg magának ezt a luxust. És nem elég neki a saját baja, még valamennyiünk érzéseivel is meg kell küzdenie nap, mint nap. Nem tudtam, nem bírtam belegondolni, milyen teher lehet ez neki. Végül már nem is gondolkodtam, csak öleltem magamhoz, megpróbálva ezzel is erőt adni neki. Aztán megnyugtatón simogatni kezdtem a hátát, míg csak le nem csillapodott valamelyest.  
- Elbuktam, Carlisle… - szólalt meg jó idővel később. – Megbuktam a vizsgán – csóválta meg a fejét. – Tudom, hogy csalódtatok bennem, de… nem akkorát, mint én csalódtam saját magamban. Gyenge vagyok…

- Jasper… minden… elvonókúrán vannak visszaesések – próbáltam vigasztalni, bár tudom, elég gyengére sikerült a hasonlatom. - Olyan ez, mintha egy leszokóban lévő láncdohányos elé odaraknának egy doboz cigarettát. Szerinted meg tudná állni, hogy nem gyújt rá? Dehogy.

- Csakhogy itt emberi életek forognak kockán.  
- Senkinek nem esett baja – simogattam végig újra a hátát.  
- Ezúttal nem. De hogy garantálhatnám, hogy máskor sem fog? Ha holnap az iskolában valaki elesik tornaórán, ha…  
- Jasper, ne kínozd magad!  
- Miért ne, Carlisle? Azt hiszed, ez nem történhet meg? Minden nap, minden percben megtörténhet! Egy autóbaleset, és verekedés az utcán… egy halandó olyan törékeny… olyan kevés elég, hogy kiserkenjen a vére. Mondd, hogy garantálhatnám, hogy nem veszítem el a fejem?  
Nem tudtam válaszolni a kérdésére, hisz valahol igaza volt. De szerettem volna bízni benne, szerettem volna hitelt adni neki, a szándékának, hogy soha többé nem tér vissza a régi életéhez.

Kis időre hallgatásba burkolóztunk, és tudtam, némi erőt ad neki a közelségem. Visszahajtotta a fejét a vállamra, és tovább töprengett. Időnként sóhajtott, tudtam, komoly csatákat vív önmagával. Nem tudtam, hogy segíthetnék neki, így inkább hallgattam.  
- Tudod – szólalt meg kisvártatva – Időnként képes vagyok erőt meríteni Alice-ből. A jelenlétéből, a szerelméből… olyankor egy kicsit könnyebb. De senki… még Alice sem képes arra, hogy az idők végezetéig kettőnk helyett küzdjön. Nem ítélhetem erre.  
- Alice vállalná érted – simogattam meg a karját. – És amikor úgy érzed, nem akarod őt terhelni… gyere hozzám! Bármikor, Jasper! Ott vagyok, hogy segítsek, amikor csak kell.

- Miért akarsz ennyire segíteni? – nézett rám hitetlenkedve.  
- Mert a fiam vagy. A barátom. És mert szeretlek.  
Néhány pillanatig fürkésző pillantással méregetett, és talán nem csak a szememből próbált olvasni, hanem az érzéseimből is. Végül mégis megrázta a fejét, és a tekintete visszarévedt a semmibe.  
- Jasper, méltó vagy rá, hidd el! Hidd el, én tudom… elég öreg és bölcs vagyok már, hogy meg tudjam ítélni. A szíved nemes… ahogy az érzéseid és a gondolataid is.  
- Ez hülyeség! – csóválta meg a fejét újra.  
- Jazz…  
- Baromság – fortyant fel, elhúzódott tőlem, és a következő pillanatban már nem volt sehol.

Körülnéztem, és úgy tíz méterre láttam meg, egy fának támaszkodott, ökölbe szorított kezére támasztva a homlokát. Lassan sétáltam oda hozzá, még az ő képessége nélkül is éreztem, hogy forrnak benne az indulatok. Óvatosan megérintettem a vállát.  
- Jasper, én ismerlek. Ismerlek száz éve. Ismerem a gondolataidat, a kétségeidet… olyan sokszor megosztottad velem… őszintén. És tudom, hogy te jó vagy.  
- Mennyire félreismersz még te is – fordult felém, és végtelenül szomorú pillantással nézett rám. Majd megszakadt a szívem érte.  
Felemeltem a kezem, és megsimogattam az arcát. – Miért becsülöd le magad? Miért akarod mindenáron bebizonyítani magadnak, hogy szörnyeteg vagy? Hát mi rosszat tettél az elmúlt száz évben, te bolond? – kérdeztem szelíden. – Erősebb voltál mindannyiunknál.  
- Carlisle… ne tedd ezt velem, kérlek! – súgta.  
- Mit? Elhitetted magaddal, hogy mind utálunk azért, ami történt, és most félsz, hogy ez a hit összeomlik? Én nem utállak, Jasper, ezt jobb, ha tudomásul veszed.  
- Tényleg? – nézett rám, és most először végre reményt láttam csillanni a szemében.  
- Tényleg – bólintottam, és újra megcirógattam az arcát. Megfogta a kezem, és belecsókolt a tenyerembe, majd újra lehajtotta a fejét, és összeszorította a szemét.

Pár ezer gondolat átsuhant az agyamon, de ezek közül egyik sem emelkedett a tudatosság szintjére. Néhány másodperccel később Jasper felnézett rám, és kutató pillantásában láttam a néma kérést, a vágyat, hogy szüksége van a közelségemre, a bizonyságra, hogy valóban itt vagyok, hogy valóban mellette vagyok.  
Ahogy szinte tudattalanul újra felemeltem a kezem, hogy megcirógassam az arcát, lassan közelebb hajolt hozzám, és végül megcsókolt.  
Egyetlen másodpercig volt csak fura érzés, de ahogy Jasper szelíden átkarolt, ez a gondolat eltűnt, mint a kámfor, és néhány másodperccel később viszonoztam a csókját. Végtelenül óvatos volt és gyengéd, eleinte csak alig érintette az ajkam, mintha attól félt volna, hogy visszautasítom. Nekem azonban eszembe sem jutott. Ahogy a kezem az arcáról a nyakára siklott, kissé határozottabbá vált, és nem sokkal később elmélyítette a csókot. Végtelenül jóleső és érzéki érzés volt, egyszerűen képtelen voltam ellenállni neki. A tenyere a derekamon csupán egy apró érintés volt, mégis végtelenül izgató. Olyan volt, mintha mindig is erre vágytam volna. A közelségére, az érintésére, a csókjára. Jasper is így érezhetett, mert közelebb húzott magához, de végül, néhány perccel később mégis elhúzódott.

- Nem kell ezt tenned, Carlisle - súgta lesütve a szemét. - Nem kell ezt tenned azért, hogy hazamenjek. Hazamegyek. Még egyszer… utoljára… felveszem a harcot az egész világgal.  
Megfontoltam az ajánlatát. Ő őszintén mondta, amit mondott, én pedig végül is elértem, amiért utána jöttem. Ennek ellenére nem visszakoztam. Az érzés, amit a csókja, az érintése okozott, túl intenzív volt, túl édes ahhoz, hogy meg tudjam tagadni magamtól. Gyengéden az álla alá nyúltam, és szelíden kényszerítettem, hogy a szemembe nézzen.  
- Szeretném, Jasper – súgtam neki. – Ha tényleg hazajössz velem… ez… örömmel tölt el. De nem ezért.  
- Hát miért? – nézett rám értetlenül.  
- Majd utána elmondom – súgtam, és visszahúztam magamhoz egy csókra.

Kis ideig úgy tűnt, hogy átengedi nekem az irányítást, de aztán néhány milliméterre elhúzódott tőlem.  
- Kérlek, engedd, hogy én vezesselek! – kérte rekedten suttogva, és én nem voltam képes válaszolni, csak bólintottam.  
Jasper halványan elmosolyodott, majd miközben a tekintete fogva tartotta az enyémet, a két tenyere közé fogva az arcomat egy röpke puszit adott, majd elhúzódva tőlem ragyogó szemekkel nézett rám. A két keze elindult lefele, ujjaival alig érintve a bőrömet, lesiklott a nyakamon, a vállamon, majd a mellkasomon és a csípőmön, de ez az alig-érintés olyan hatással volt rám, amit talán még sosem éreztem. Aztán visszahajolt hozzám egy gyengéd csókra, miközben az egyik kezével átölelt, a másikkal pedig a mellkasomat cirógatta.

A gyengédsége végtelenül izgató, de egyben valahol szívszorító is volt. Egy pillanatra átfutott rajtam egy gondolat, miszerint ezért nem hallottuk őket soha, vagy csak alig-alig, ha szeretkeztek. Nekik ez nem arról szól, hogy hogyan döntsék romba a szobájukat, mint Emmették… ők ezzel a csodálatos, érzéki önátadással szeretik egymást. De mindez csak egy futó másodpercig tartott, majd Jasper csókja minden gondolatomat porrá égette. Hosszú ideig csókolt szelíd szenvedéllyel, aztán végigcsókolta az arcom, a lezárt szemhéjamat, végül a nyakamat. Végül kigombolta az ingem legfelső gombját, csókjaival pedig visszatért a fülemhez.  
- Carlisle… ez az utolsó pillanat, amikor még képes vagyok megállni – súgta, de én biztos voltam benne, hogy ez nem igaz. Bármikor, még a legutolsó pillanatban is csupán egy rezdülésembe kerülne, hogy megálljon. Én azonban nem akartam ilyesmit.  
- Kívánlak – súgtam vissza rekedten, mire egy apró, megkönnyebbül sóhaj hagyta el az ajkát.

Tovább gombolta az ingemet, és égető csókjaival követte az ujjai útját. Ahogy a feltáruló mellkasomat csókolgatta, már nem tudtam megállni, hogy néhány elhaló sóhajjal hangot adjak annak a csodás érzésnek, amit kivált belőlem. Végül lesimította a vállamról az inget, és a könnyű anyag hangtalanul hullott az avarra. Jasper megfogta a két csuklómat, és ahogy finoman lefele húzott, mindketten letérdeltünk. Összeforrtunk egy érzéki csókban, és csak annyi időre engedett el, amíg lehúztam a pólóját. Kisimítottam egy kóbor hajtincset az arcából, és máris újra csókoltuk egymást. Ahogy a meztelen felsőtestünk összesimult, mindkettőnkben bennszorult a lélegzet. A közelsége, a bőre illata mind csodálatos érzéseket szabadított fel bennem.

Magamhoz öleltem, és a tőle tanult őrjítően lassú érzékiséggel simogattam végig a gerincét. Megszakította a csókot, és hátrahajtva a felét, felsóhajtva élvezte az simogatásomat. Csodálatos érzés volt látni az élvezetet az arcán. Kihasználva, hogy egy pillanatra elvesztette a kontrollt önmaga felett, a nyakához hajoltam, és végigcsókoltam, miközben a kezem továbbra is a gerincén zongorázott, amibe érezhetően beleremegett.

Nem tűrte azonban sokáig, hogy én irányítsak. Magához húzott egy rövid csókra, aztán gyengéden hanyatt döntött az illatos avaron. A következő pillanatban már lovaglóülésben ült a csípőmön, és én másodpercekig csillagokat láttam a gyönyörtől, ahogy a már kőkeményen lüktető férfiasságomhoz ért.  
Halványan elmosolyodva lesütötte a szemét egy pillanatra, majd ahogy újra felnézett, végigcirógatta az egész felsőtestemet, aztán csókjaival is bejárta ugyanezeket az útvonalakat. Bár évszázadok óta nincs szükségem levegőre, ezúttal mégis jólesett oxigén után kapkodni, ahogy egy-egy csókja, nyelvének forró érintése után átfutott rajtam a gyönyör. Aztán lejjebb csúszott rajtam, kioldotta az övemet, és megszabadított a nadrágomtól, és ő is levette a sajátját.

Visszatelepedve az előbbi helyére végigsimogatta a combomat és a csípőmet, végül pedig hangosan felnyögtem, ahogy megérintette, és nagyon-nagyon gyengéden simogatni kezdte a legféltettebb testrészemet.

Egy pillanatra a ragyogó szemébe néztem, de aztán a rám törő gyönyör annyira intenzív volt, hogy újra lehunytam a szemem, és csak halk nyögésekre voltam képes, ahogy a kéj hullámai végigfutottak rajtam. Inkább éreztem, mint láttam, hogy Jasper elmosolyodik, majd csókjaival hintette be a hasam, miközben a gyengéd keze még mindig simogatott. Egyszerűen fel sem bírtam fogni, hogy bírom még ezt a már most mindent elsöprő gyönyört.

Végül lejjebb húzta az alsómat, mintegy feltárva a figyelmet követelő férfiasságomat, és csókjaival egyre közelebb kalandozott hozzá. Reszkettem a vágytól, úgy éreztem beleőrülök, ha tovább feszegeti az idegeimet. Szerencsére hamarosan megkönyörült rajtam. Először apró csókjaival hintette be a büszkeségemet, majd ahogy megéreztem az ajkait köré záródni, tudtam, hogy végem. Tisztában voltam vele, hogy másodperceim vannak hátra, pedig el akartam nyújtani ezt a csodálatos érzést, ameddig csak képes voltam. Bármilyen híres azonban az akaraterőm, ezúttal csak egy percre futotta belőle. Ennek a csodálatos kényeztetésnek még én sem voltam képes ellenállni. Lassan minden kapcsolatomat elvesztettem a külvilággal, nem létezett más, csak Jasper, és az a gyönyör, amit nekem nyújtott. Mikor mindez vakító fényességgel szétrobbant bennem, hangosan felnyögtem, és az egész testem beleremegett.

Jasper néhány másodpercig nem mozdult, majd újra gyengéden cirógatni kezdett, csókjaival lassan elindult felfelé, végig a mellkasomon, a nyakamon, végül megcsókolt, hosszan, azzal a gyengéd, mégis szenvedélyes csókkal, amivel nála találkoztam először.

- Carlisle, megengeded nekem, hogy… - nézett rám ónixként ragyogó szemekkel.  
Nem kellett kimondania, így is értettem mit szeretne. Ettől a kéréstől azonban kissé elbizonytalanodtam. Hiába a több, mint háromszáz év, sosem tettem még ilyet.  
- Csss…. Semmi baj! – súgta megcirógatva az arcom. – Felejtsd el!  
- Nem, Jasper, ha szeretnéd… – néztem rá, de neki nem hazudhattam. Ő látta, érezte az érzéseket a szavaim jelentése mögött is  
- Ne… az én kedvemért ne, Carlisle! Nem akarod igazán. Semmi baj! – mosolygott rám szelíden, majd újra hozzám hajolt egy csókra. Bármilyen gyengéd volt is, én nem tudtam túllépni azon, hogy megtagadtam valamit tőle, és ő tökéletesen érezte ezt. – Lazulj el, Carlisle! Nem történt semmi baj – súgta egy halvány mosollyal, és újra megcsókolt. Jó időnek el kellett azonban telnie, míg újra elvesztem a csókjában.

Mikor ez megtörtént, meg sem szakítva a csókot a még mindig rajta lévő alsójához húzta a kezem, és ezúttal én kényeztettem őt. Egy percig kissé bizonytalan voltam, hisz nem csináltam még ilyet egy másik férfinak, de a Jasper testén átfutó halvány reszketések azt mutatták, hogy igen csak jólesnek neki a próbálkozásaim. Nem sokkal később lefejtettem róla az utolsó ruhadarabot, és úgy kényeztettem tovább, miközben folyamatosan csókoltuk egymást. Halk nyögéseiből tudtam, hogy a gyönyör már elborítja a testét, és szerettem volna teljes egészében viszonozni azt a csodát, amit tőle kaptam, de ahogy mozdultam volna, visszahúzott magához egy újabb csókra, így csak a kezemmel kényeztettem tovább. Nem sokkal később az egész teste megremegett, és elakadt a lélegzete, ahogy elélvezett. Még nekem is csodás érzés volt látni a gyönyört az arcán, érezni az elhaló sóhajában, az ölelésében, ahogy magához szorított.  
Hanyatt feküdtem a puha avarban, és magamhoz húztam Jaspert. Ahogy lassan magához tért, a vállamra hajtotta a fejét, és átölelt.

- Sosem éreztem még hasonlót – mondtam néhány perccel később halkan, miközben a hátát cirógattam.  
Jasper nagy levegőt vett, mint aki hosszabb válaszra készül, végül azonban kifújta, és csak ennyit mondott: - Tudom.  
Hosszú ideig némán feküdtünk egymás karjaiban, végül ő törte meg a csendet.  
- Tartozol nekem egy válasszal.  
- Megkapod, ha elmondod nekem, mit akartál mondani az előbb.  
Sóhajtott, de végül rászánta magát, hogy válaszoljon. – Olyan sokszor… szerettem volna már… megmutatni neked ezt a csodát…  
- És miért nem tetted? – kérdeztem őszinte kíváncsisággal.  
- Hogy tehettem volna? Neked eszedbe sem jutott így közelíteni felém, az pedig… meg sem fordult a fejemben, hogy… befolyásoljalak.  
- Most mégis megtettük – mosolyodtam el halványan.  
- Mert most éreztem, hogy te is szeretnéd. Miért?

Kis ideig gondolkodtam azon, hogyan is öntsem szavakba az érzéseimet, de képtelen voltam. Csak a három évszázada nem dobogó szívemre húztam a kezét, és próbáltam neki megmutatni, amit érzek. Hogy milyen fontos ő az életemben, hogy milyen sokat jelent a közelsége, hogy tudat alatt mennyire féltem, hogy soha többé nem látom. És azt is, hogy… még ha soha többé nem is ismétlődik meg, ami ma köztünk történt, ez a csoda örökre belevésődött a lelkembe.  
- Köszönöm, Carlisle – súgta egy perccel később. Csak bólintottam, mire visszahajtotta a fejét a vállamra.  
- Tényleg hazajössz velem? – kérdeztem reménykedve, mire bólintott.

- Teszek egy utolsó próbát. De – hajtotta lejjebb a fejét a vállamon – nem tudom… mi vár otthon.  
- Alice tudja – mondtam megcirógatva a hátát, miközben felidéztem Alice-nek azt a távolba révedő pillantását, mielőtt a szerelme után küldött. Jasper felsandított rám, de korán sem lepődött meg annyira, mint vártam. Hát igen… neki természetes, hogy Alice mindent tud.  
- Mérges volt? – kérdezte.  
- Dehogy – nyugtattam meg. – Elmondhatatlanul szeret téged. És megértette, hogy szükséged van erre. És nekem is. Nem fog haragudni rád. Örülni fog, ha hazajössz hozzá.  
- Nem érdemlem meg őt – csóválta meg a fejét.  
- Ugye nem kezded újra? – kérdeztem, és egy puszit nyomtam a homlokára.  
- Nem, nem fogom – sóhajtott.

Hosszú ideig élveztük még egymás közelségét, de végül megcirógattam a haját.  
- Ideje hazamennünk – sóhajtottam.  
- Tudom. De olyan idilli ez a békés pillanat… félek feladni azért, ami otthon vár rám.  
- Nem kell félned Jazz! Alice és én is melletted leszünk.  
- Köszönöm, Carlisle! Rendben… menjünk – adta meg magát, elhúzódott tőlem, és felült.  
Felöltöztünk, majd még egy halvány mosolyt váltva eliramodtunk hazafele.

Mintha csak összebeszéltünk volna, úgy egy órányi sétára a háztól lassítottunk, és emberire vettük a tempót.  
- Mire gondolsz? – kérdezte Jasper.  
- Azon tűnődöm, milyen lesz ezek után Esmével – vallottam be.  
Jasper megfogta a kezem, és megállított. – Fantasztikus, mint száz éve mindig – mosolygott rám.  
- De…  
- Figyelj rám, Carlisle… ami köztünk történt… ugye tudod, hogy egy pillanatig sem… befolyásoltalak a képességemmel?  
- Fel sem merült bennem, Jasper – biztosítottam.  
- De mégis… mégis ehhez van köze. Hogy magyarázzam… - tűnődött el. – Pontosan érzem azt, amit te… a gyönyört, a boldogságot… és cserében ezért valahogy át tudok adni neked valamit az én érzéseimből. Nem tudom, hogy működik pontosan, de valahogy öngerjesztő a folyamat. Minél több örömet szerzek neked, annál csodálatosabb nekem is, és annál többet tudok ebből visszaadni, és az egész kezdődik elölről.  
- Csodálatos volt – sütöttem le a szemem.  
- Igen, nekem is – mosolyodott el. – De hidd el, minden rendben lesz veletek Esmével.  
- Tudom – mosolyogtam rá. – Azért kicsit irigylem Alice-t.  
Jasper elnevette magát, és annyira jó érzés volt kicsit felszabadultnak látni végre, hogy vele nevettem én is, miközben újra elindultunk hazafelé. Egy darabig még fogta a kezem, majd ahogy közeledtünk a házhoz elengedte.

Alice láthatta előre, hogy mikor jövünk, mert a ház előtt várt ránk. Megvárta, míg odaérünk mellé, majd odalépett a szerelméhez, és szó nélkül megölelte. Jasper a karjaiba zárta és összeszorított szemmel szorosan ölelte magához. Aztán Alice elhúzódott tőle, és hozzám lépett.  
- Köszönöm, Carlisle – ölelt meg engem is. Nem válaszoltam neki, csak magamhoz szorítottam egy pillanatra. Mit mondhattam volna? Hogy szívesen csábítottam el a párját? Bár, hogy melyikünk csábította el a másikat, nem tudtam volna megmondani, és nem is számított.  
Éppen elhúzódott tőlem, és megfogta a párja kezét, mikor Edward a kocsijával beszabott a tisztásra. Jasper sóhajtott és elfordította a fejét, ahogy megérezhette az öccse indulatait.

Edward kiszállt a kocsiból, dühtől szikrázó szemekkel nézett egy ideig Jasperre, majd hozzám fordult.  
- Elmegyünk innen – mondta nyersen.  
Jasperrel összenéztünk, de nem mondtunk semmit.  
- Nem érdekel a véleményed – fordult Edward Jasperhez, majd bement a házba. Gyanítottam Esmét akarja az ő oldalára állítani.  
Jasper lehajtott fejjel a földet nézte.  
- Semmi baj, Jazz! – néztem rá. – Megoldjuk.  
- Elrángat minket innen, és úgysem marad velünk. Teljesen felesleges…  
- Ssss… - csitította Alice. – Talán tényleg jobb lesz, ha megszabadulunk az emlékektől.  
- Talán – nézett rá Jasper.  
- Szanaszét szóródunk – tűnődtem el. – Emmették már két napja mondogatják, hogy elmennek. Azt mondod, Edward is… Ti? – néztem rájuk.  
- Kicsit… talán mi is - nézett rám bocsánatkérőn Alice. – Csak pár hétre… egy-két hónapra. De visszajövünk, Carlisle! Ránk számíthatsz – biztosított egy halvány mosollyal, majd adott egy puszit a párjának, és bement a házba.

- Félt tőlem – néztem Jasperre.  
- Dehogy – rázta meg a fejét. – Egyetlen pillanatig sem volt féltékeny rád. Tényleg nekem akar segíteni. Adj nekünk egy kis időt, és visszajövünk hozzád.  
- Hozzánk – helyesbítettem. Hisz reméltem, ha más nem is, legalább Esme velem marad.  
- Hozzád – mondta határozottam Jasper. – És Esméhez – vont vállat végül. – Legalább a családnak ezt a kis részét őrizzük meg – tűnődött. - De te vagy az egyetlen biztos és stabil pont. Mindannyiunkban te tartod a lelket.  
- Hát, akkor úgy tűnik, én is elbuktam a vizsgán – sóhajtottam.  
- Nem, Carlisle – rázta meg a fejét határozottan. – Akik igazán szeretnek, veled maradnak. Esme melletted lesz, míg világ a világ. Sosem hagyna el… te vagy az élete értelme, ahogy ő a tiédé. És mi is itt leszünk. Még ha időről időre el is válunk egymástól pár röpke hétre… mindig tudni fogod, hol vagyunk, és mi van velünk. És mindig megtalálsz, ezt soha ne feledd!  
- Köszönöm, Jasper!  
- Szívesen. És most gyere! – tette a vállamra a kezét. – Nézzük meg, mekkora bomba robbant odabent.

Besétáltunk a házba, de a földszinten csak Esmét találtuk. Odasétált hozzánk, és halványan Jasperre mosolygott.  
- Örülök, hogy visszajöttél.  
- Köszönöm – bólintott rá Jasper. Nem tudtam, mit érezhet Esme érzéseiben, de reméltem, hogy mindkettejüknek őszinték a szavai.  
- És most hogyan tovább, Carlisle? – nézett rám Esme.  
- Edward meghozta helyettünk a döntést – csóváltam meg a fejem. – Új életet kezdünk valahol. Távol a rossz emlékektől. Talán mindannyiunknak könnyebb lesz – pillantottam Jasperre. Ő bólintott, majd magunkra hagyva minket felsuhant az emeletre a szerelme után.  
Esmehez fordultam.  
- Ugye Kedves, te nem hagysz el engem?  
Rám kapta a pillantását, és szemében nagyon jól olvashattam a „Carlisle, hogy kérdezhetsz ilyet?" pillantást, de végül megértette, hogy az aggodalmam a jelen helyzetben igenis jogos lehet, így halványan elmosolyodott, és megsimogatta az arcom.  
- Sosem hagylak el, szerelmem – súgta, majd hozzám bújt és átölelt. Megkönnyebbülten sóhajtottam, és én is magamhoz szorítottam.  
- Köszönöm!  
Elhúzódott tőlem, és a szemembe nézett. – Nem kell félned! A többiek is visszatalálnak hozzánk, csak idő kérdése.  
- Eddig azt hittem, csak Alice látja a jövőt – mosolyogtam rá.  
- Talán – mosolygott sejtelmesen. – De egy anya mindig tudja, mit várhat a gyermekeitől. Visszajönnek, Carlisle. Csak most kell mindenkinek egy kis idő.  
- Tudom – bólintottam. – Talán nekünk is – mosolyogtam rá halványan, majd odahajoltam hozzá, és megcsókoltam.

Jaspernek igaza volt. Esme csókja most is ugyanolyan jóleső és édes volt, mint eddig bármikor. Ami köztünk történt, semmit nem változtatott ezen. Imádtam a feleségemet, és végtelen megkönnyebbüléssel töltött el, hogy őt nem veszítem el ebben a zűrzavarban.

Ennek ellenére az a néhány óra, amit az erdőben töltöttem Jasperrel, örökre belevésődött a lelkembe és az emlékezetembe, és tudom, az emléke sok nehéz helyzetben fog erőt adni mindkettőnknek a túléléshez. Csodálatos és szívszorítóan boldog percek voltak, és soha nem akarom elfelejteni. Még akkor sem, ha talán csak egyszeri és megismételhetetlen alkalom volt. Szükségünk volt rá. Szeretetre… talán szerelemre… gyengédségre… emberi érzésekre. És akkor, ott, egymásban megtaláltuk.  
Jól volt ez így. Azóta sem bántam meg egy pillanatra sem. Csodálatos dolgot kaptam Jaspertől. Nem csak az érzéki gyönyört, ami maga is csodás volt, de bepillantást az igazi érzéseibe, lelke legmélyebb rejtelmeibe.

És ezzel a saját szavaimat bizonyította be. Jasper jó, és nemes szívű. Egyszer talán majd őt magát is meg tudom győzni erről. És akkor talán majd valóban elhiszi, hogy a számára leghelyesebb úton jár, és soha többé nem gondol majd arra, hogy letérjen róla.  
Ha pedig mégis, már tudni fogom, hogy csalogassam vissza a helyes ösvényre.  
Nem kellenek szavak. A szavak sosem azt fejezik ki, amit mondani szeretnénk.  
Csak azt kell tudnia, azt kell éreznie, amit érzek. Ez a legnagyobb meggyőzőerő a világon. A szeretet, a gyengédség, az összetartás.  
Mindez egy másodperc alatt futott át rajtam, majd megfogtam Esme kezét, és nem túl könnyű szívvel, de elindultunk fel az emeletre, hogy összecsomagoljunk néhány dolgot, és szembenézzünk valahogy egy teljesen új élettel, és ahogy Esme mondta, várjuk, hogy újra összeálljon a család.  
Addig pedig erőt merítünk egymásból, az emlékekből, és így mindennel szembe tudunk majd nézni, míg utol nem ér minket egy boldogabb jövő.


	2. Chapter 2

Üveges szemekkel meredtem magam elé, és próbáltam nem gondolni semmire.  
Egy jó órán keresztül futottam, de hiába, egy vámpírnak meg se kottyan az ilyesmi. Állítólag az embereknek jót tesz a fizikai megerőltetés, ha ki vannak bukva, de nekünk még ez sem adatott meg. Hogy kifussunk a világból. Pedig jó lenne. Kegyetlen egy világ.

Szeretném azt mondani, hogy végtelenül fáj a szívem, de ami nincs, ami nem dobog, az nem fájhat.

Ennek ellenére bele tudnék őrülni. És az egész az én hibám. Az agyam pedig újra és újra azt a néhány másodpercet vetíti elém, bárhogy is szeretném elfelejteni.  
Szegény kis Bella… ahogy felszisszent, és abban a pillanatban kiserkent az ujjából a vér. Csak megéreztem az illatát, és végem volt. Hihetetlen, milyen gyenge vagyok. Szánalmas. Undorító. Mondhatnám, hogy nem tehetek róla, hogy az ösztönök, meg minden… mégis, a többiek képesek megcsinálni, csak én nem. Mentegetőzhetnék akármivel, az a szerencsétlen lány majdnem meghalt miattam.

Nem, soha többé nem sodorhatom veszélybe sem őt, sem a családomat. Jobb ez így. Elmegyek, és majd csak lesz valahogy.

Alice-t sajnálom. Édes, kicsi Alice… az életem értelme volt csaknem száz évig. Most is mellettem állna, hisz utánam jött, segíteni akart. Istenem… sosem bocsátom meg magamnak a szavakat, amiket a fejéhez vágtam. De meg kellett tennem. Meg kellett tennem, ha azt akartam, hogy elengedjen. Láttam a szemében a fájdalmat, és nekem még jobban fájt kimondani ezeket a szavakat. Ő talán majd egyszer megbocsát nekem, de én magamnak soha. És éreztem a fájdalmát… ahogy a lelkemben az érzései összekeveredtek az enyémekkel… szörnyű volt. Letaglózó fájdalom. De tudtam, csak így szabadulhat meg tőlem. És ezt akartam. Egy normális élet lehetőségéhez juttatni azt a csodálatos lányt, akit én soha nem érdemeltem meg.

Mihez kezdek nélküle? Istenem… fogalmam sincs. Nekem csak ő volt…

Sírni szeretnék, még akkor is, ha nem vagyok rá képes. De nem tehetem. Egy katona sosem sír. Pedig itt és most megtehetném. Kilométerekre senki… sem ember, sem vámpír… senki nem láthatná, milyen gyenge vagyok. És mégsem. Nem vagyok képes rá. Csak a lelkemben tombolnak az érzések, képtelenek felszínre törni.

Hirtelen éreztem meg az ismerős illatot.  
Lehajtott fejjel összeszorítottam a szemem.  
Miért pont ő? Miért ő jött utánam? Ő, akinek nem leszek képes nemet mondani.

Carlisle…  
De hát miért is ne ő jött volna?

Hisz mindig, mindenért ő tartja a hátát… helyettünk. Mindig minden hibánkért ő vállalja a felelősséget. Ezúttal miért ne tenné meg?  
És most itt van. Már egészen közel. El kell küldenem, amíg még képes vagyok rá. Ha engedem beszélni, tudom, hogy képes lesz hatni rám. Már itt is van. A szél éppen felém hozza az illatát.

- Menj el, Carlisle! – mondtam halkan, mikor már csak néhány lépés választotta el tőlem  
- Eszemben sincs – jött a halk, de határozott válasz. Az érzéseiben is csak ezt láttam. Szelíd eltökéltséget.  
- Menj el! – mondtam még keményebben. - Senkit nem akarok látni! Megmondtam Alice-nek is!  
- Nos, lehet, hogy a szerelmedet meg tudtad bántani annyira, hogy magadra hagyjon, de jobb, ha tudod, én nem vagyok olyan sértődékeny, hogy le tudj rázni – biztosított halkan. Hát ennyire átlátszó vagyok a számára. Pontosan tudta, hogy mit és miért tettem. És valóban, neki mondhatnék, amit akarok… nem menne el.

- Hát nem érted, Carlisle? Én nem vagyok méltó arra, hogy hozzátok tartozzak! – fakadtam ki, de képtelen voltam rá nézni, holott tudtam, hogy már közvetlenül mögöttem áll. - Nem vagyok méltó, hogy küzdj értem! Amióta csak veletek vagyok… amióta csak megtartóztatom magam az emberi vértől, majd beleőrülök a vágyakozásba. Nektek a leghalványabb elképzelésetek sincs arról, mit érzek! – robbant ki belőlem a feszültség, amit az elmúlt órákban próbáltam tartani. A kezem ökölbe szorult, és ha a bőröm nem lett volna hófehér, egészen kifehéredett volna a kifejtett erőtől. – Minden nap, minden reggel olyan… mintha csatába indulnék, ahol én vagyok a legnagyobb ellenség. Ott van az a szerencsétlen kislány… majdnem megöltem. Hajszálon múlt… vagy még kevesebben. Meddig akarod ezt kockáztatni miattam? Hagyj engem… majd elboldogulok valahogy.

- Mit akarsz tenni? – kérdezte aggódva. Tudtam, hogy retteg a lehetőségtől, hogy elhagyom az ő útját, és visszatérek arra a régi, rossz, még több gyötrelemmel teli útra, amiről csak Alice és ő tudott letéríteni.

- Nem tudom – vallottam be őszintén. – De emiatt ne fájjon a fejed. Nem kell mindig minden felelősséget neked viselni. Ez az én életem. Jogom van… akár elrontani is – mondtam nagyot nyelve. Elrontani… már ott, azon az átkozott szülinapon elrontottam. Ennél jobban már nem nagyon lehet.  
- És Alice? Őt is ilyen könnyedén eldobod? – tette fel a legszörnyűbb kérdést, amit csak feltehetett. A szívem közepébe talált vele.  
- Alice egy csodálatos lány… - suttogtam elcsukló hangon.. - Jobbat érdemel nálam. És majd talál is… valaki sokkal jobbat. Olyat, akit nem kell folyton árgus szemekkel figyelnie. Akinek nem kell elemi erővel kapaszkodnia a kezébe, amikor csak emberek közelében van.  
- Jazz, ez…

- Ne mondd nekem, hogy butaság! – emeltem fel a hangom. Utáltam, ha úgy bánt velem, mint egy gyerekkel. Kis híján annyi idős voltam, mint ő. – Nap mint nap látom a szemében, hogy csak arra figyel, hogy velem ne legyen gond. Élet az ilyen, Carlisle? Te ezt kívánnád a nőnek, akit szeretsz? És te is, Carlisle… folyton csak értem aggódsz, miattam magyarázkodsz. Belefáradtam. Belefáradtam már, hogy csak gondot okozok. És Edward… el tudom képzelni, most mennyire gyűlöl. Eddig is úgy nézett rám, mint valami anyagyilkosra… most legalább igazolódva látja minden gyanúját. Sikerült bebizonyítanom neki, hogy csak veszélybe sodrom az egész családot.  
- Befejezted? – kérdezte szomorúan. Éreztem, hogy fáj neki, amit mondok, mégis, ez volt az igazság.  
- Ragozhatnám reggelig, de ugyan mi értelme lenne? – csóváltam meg a fejem. Hisz a végeredmény mindig ugyanaz. Nem vagyok közéjük való. Miért nem érti ezt meg?

- Elmondhatom én is, amit gondolok?  
- Carlisle, kérlek, ne állj neki győzködni! Semmi értelme – ráztam meg a fejem elutasítón.  
- Hát ennyire eltökélted, hogy elhagysz bennünket? – guggolt le mögém, egészen közel hozzám, finoman megérintve a karom. Az érintése, a szelídsége, a segíteni akarása szinte fizikai fájdalmat okozott.

- Nincs más választásom – mondtam eltökélten.  
- Miért hiszed ezt?  
- Nem elég világosan fejtettem ki az előbb? – kaptam fel a fejem ingerülten. Leráztam magamról a kezét, mielőtt még ez a gyengéd érintés eltérítene a szándékomtól.  
- És minket meg sem kérdezel?  
- Nem akarom látni, ahogy hazudtok! – borzongtam meg. Ez a legrosszabb érzés. Szembesülni azzal, hogy a veled szemben álló szavainak köze sincs az érzéseihez.  
- Jazz… hát azt érzed, hogy hazudok? Kérlek, nézz rám! Nézz a szemembe, és mondd, hogy azt érzed, hogy hazudok!  
Gyengéden megfordított, de képtelen voltam rá nézni. Lehajtottam a fejem, és szorosan összezártam a szemem. Dehogy hazudik. Ő mindig olyan őszinte… olyan jó. Nem is képes hazudni. Pont ezért nem érdemli meg, hogy áltassam.

- Mit érzel? – kérdezte.  
- Carlisle, ne kínozz, kérlek! Így is elég nehéz elmennem! – mondtam, miközben próbáltam megerősíteni a megrepedezett falaimat.  
- Hát maradj! – kérlelt.  
- Nem tehetem! – néztem rá végre. Arany szeméből az ő megszokott, végtelen jósága és türelme tekintett vissza rám. – Hogy tudnék nap mint nap szembenézni a szemrehányó pillantásokkal? Hogy bírnám elviselni a csalódottságotokat? Ne feledd, Carlisle, én minden érzéseteket érzem!  
Leginkább az öcsém érzéseitől féltem. Hogy gyűlölhet most… és éppen ettől a gyűlölettől hajtva nem sajnálna egyetlen pillanatot sem kihasználni, hogy ezt éreztesse velem. Tudja, hogy pontosan érzem, amit érez, így még intenzívebben sugározná felém ezt az érzést, had szenvedjek.

- Senki nem tenne neked szemrehányást.

Nem tenne… hát persze. Senki nem tenne, mert tudnák, hogy ő nem szeretné. Senki nem merne olyat tenni, amit Carlisle nem néz jó szemmel.  
- Nem kell hangosan kimondani.

- Jazz… én sosem gondolnék ilyet. És Esme sem. Alice pedig legkevésbé.  
- Alice túlságosan szeret… nem hajlandó meglátni, hogy egy szörnyeteggel él együtt – suttogtam, még apróbb darabokra törve az amúgy is romjaiban heverő szívemet. - Idealizált rólam egy képet, de én nem vagyok olyan jó, amilyennek ő hisz! Még talán rólad is elhinném, hogy nem gondolsz rólam rosszat… hisz túl nagylelkű, túl jóságos vagy ahhoz, hogy ilyet érezz. Esme már nem… hisz ha csak közvetve is, de fájdalmat okoztam a kedvenc fiának. Tudod, hogy nézne rám? És tudod, mi a legrosszabb? Hogy igaza lenne!

- Hogy mondhatsz ilyet? Hisz végül is meg tudtuk akadályozni, hogy tragédia történjen.  
- Ezt elmondtad Edwardnak is? – kérdeztem hitetlenkedve, hogy képes még ebben a tragédiában is a jó oldalt látni. Nem történt semmi… mondja ő. Csak annyi, hogy kis híján újra gyilkos lettem. Újra… – És nem csak erről az egy esetről beszélek. Nagyon jól tudod, hogy ki vagyok! Egy aljas, elvetemült gyilkos! Megszámlálhatatlanul sok embert pusztítottam el az évek során. És eleinte élveztem. Ez a legrosszabb… hogy volt idő, mikor tényleg élveztem.  
- Jazz…  
- Ne mondd nekem, hogy ez már régen volt – tört ki belőlem a düh, de aztán a bűntudat sokkal erősebb volt, és elfojtotta a hangomat. – A gyilkosság sosem évül el, Carlisle. Bár nem tudok álmodni, mégis úgy érzem, álmomban kísértenek… mindannyian. Sokszor úgy érzem, beleőrülök!

Leültem mellém, és átkarolta a vállam.  
- Miért nem keresel meg ilyenkor? – kérdezte szelíden.  
- És mit tennél, Carlisle? Vígasztalnál, mint egy gyereket? Arról győzködnél, hogy csak egy rossz álom volt, felejtsem el? – kérdeztem feszengve.

- Csak csendben ott lennék melletted, hogy tudd, nem vagy egyedül – csitított halkan, mire felnéztem. Felnéztem, mert pontosan tudta, hogy abban a kegyetlen helyzetben mire lenne szükségem. Egy csendes, erős, megértő támaszra. – Próbálnék erőt adni, hogy átvészeld valahogy ezeket a szörnyű órákat.  
- Mondtam neked, hogy túlságosan is jó vagy. Nem érdemlem meg – csóváltam meg a fejem. – Nem érdemelném meg a segítséged.  
- Megengeded nekem, hogy ezt én döntsem el? – szorított magához egy pillanatra.

- De én nem… - hajtottam le újra a fejem. Szerettem volna meggyőzni, hogy nem vagyom méltó a segítségére.

- Jazz, engedd, hogy segítsek, kérlek! Ne mondd, hogy nem érdemled meg! Tudom, hogy ez nem igaz. Amit eddig kibírtál az elmúlt száz évben, azt bizonyítja, hogy erősebb vagy bármelyikünknél! Már nem az vagy, aki régen voltál, hidd el nekem! Még akkor sem, ha az emlékek kísértenek. Változol… minden nap erősebb leszel! Hidd el, elég erős vagy, hogy a jó úton tudj maradni!

- Miért hinném ezt el? – kérdeztem suttogva, összeszorítva a szemem. Erős? Én? Hát persze… pont ezt bizonyítottam be néhány napja. Annyira erős vagyok, hogy még arra sem voltam képes, hogy inkább kirohanjak, ki a házból, a világból, ahelyett, hogy nekiugrom annak a szerencsétlen lánynak. Hát ennyire vagyok én erős.

- Mert én sosem szoktam hazudni – válaszolt, majd magához húzott, és egy szoros ölelésbe zárt. Egy pillanatra megfeszült a testem, aztán már csak azt éreztem, ahogy elborítanak az érzéseim, és kitör belőlem könnyek nélküli sírás. Én bolond… ahelyett, hogy addig sírtam volna, míg egyedül voltam, amíg nem látta senki… Ehelyett, most itt, előtte. Mit gondolhat most? Vajon most is olyan erősnek tart? Itt ülök, és sírok, mint egy gyerek. De mi mást tehetnék? Hisz minden összeomlott a fejem fölött. Elvesztettem a szerelmemet, a családomat, a viszonylag normális életemet. És mindezt az én hibámból. Szégyelltem magam mindezért, és a végén már nem is gondolkodtam, csak engedtem, hogy felszínre törjenek az érzéseim. Carlisle vigasztaló simogatása a hátamon csak még jobban felszabadította bennem a fájdalmat. Az összes szörnyű rossz érzést, amit eddig megpróbáltam elfojtani. A kudarc… a csalódás önmagamban…

- Elbuktam, Carlisle… - mondtam halkan, mikor újra képes voltam megszólalni. – Megbuktam a vizsgán. Tudom, hogy csalódtatok bennem, de… nem akkorát, mint én csalódtam saját magamban. Gyenge vagyok…

- Jasper… minden… elvonókúrán vannak visszaesések – próbálkozott egy ócska kis hasonlattal. - Olyan ez, mintha egy leszokóban lévő láncdohányos elé odaraknának egy doboz cigarettát. Szerinted meg tudná állni, hogy nem gyújt rá? Dehogy.

Milyen sántára sikerült példa. Hol hasonlíthatjuk össze ezt a kettőt? Egy szál cigi és egy élet… Carlisle, ugye te sem gondoltad komolyan, hogy ezzel meg tudsz győzni?  
- Csakhogy itt emberi életek forognak kockán – mondtam keményen.  
- Senkinek nem esett baja – simogatta végig újra a hátam.  
- Ezúttal nem. De hogy garantálhatnám, hogy máskor sem fog? Ha holnap az iskolában valaki elesik tornaórán, ha…  
- Jasper, ne kínozd magad! – kérlelt.  
- Miért ne, Carlisle? – néztem fel rá döbbenten. - Azt hiszed, ez nem történhet meg? Minden nap, minden percben megtörténhet! Egy autóbaleset, és verekedés az utcán… egy halandó olyan törékeny… olyan kevés elég, hogy kiserkenjen a vére. Mondd, hogy garantálhatnám, hogy nem veszítem el a fejem?

Erre már nem mondott semmit. Tudta, hogy igazam van. Bármennyire is hinni akart bennem, tudta, egy ilyen helyzetben nem lennék képes uralkodni magamon. Ezt most tökéletesen bebizonyítottam.

Kis időre hallgatásba burkolóztunk, és némi könnyebbséget adott Carlisle ölelése. Visszahajtottam a fejem a vállára, és tovább töprengtem. Carlisle utánam jött, de ez vajon elég ahhoz, hogy újra szembenézzek ezzel a tébollyal? Az állandó kísértéssel, a frusztráló vágyakozással, a többiek kételkedésével… Hisz Alice-en és rajta kívül a többiek mind szkeptikusak velem szemben. Csak a pillanatot várják, mikor csinálok valami bajt.

- Tudod – szólaltam meg kisvártatva – Időnként képes vagyok erőt meríteni Alice-ből. A jelenlétéből, a szerelméből… olyankor egy kicsit könnyebb. De senki… még Alice sem képes arra, hogy az idők végezetéig kettőnk helyett küzdjön. Nem ítélhetem erre.  
- Alice vállalná érted – simogatta meg a karom. – És amikor úgy érzed, nem akarod őt terhelni… gyere hozzám! Bármikor, Jasper! Ott vagyok, hogy segítsek, amikor csak kell.

- Miért akarsz ennyire segíteni? – néztem rá hitetlenkedve. Nem értettem. Miért ennyire fontos neki, hogy visszamenjek? Miért tenne meg érte ennyi mindent?  
- Mert a fiam vagy. A barátom. És mert szeretlek – jött a határozott, szelíd válasz.  
Néztem rá tűnődve, fürkésztem az érzéseit, de a szívéből is csak azt tudtam kiolvasni, mint amit a szavai értelméből. Valóban fontos vagyok neki, valóban szeretné, hogy mellette maradjak. Istenem… annyira tudtam, hogy el fog téríteni az elhatározásomtól. Ő az egyetlen, akinek ez sikerülhet.  
- Jasper, méltó vagy rá, hidd el!- győzködött tovább, és én lassan kénytelen voltam hinni neki. - Hidd el, én tudom… elég öreg és bölcs vagyok már, hogy meg tudjam ítélni. A szíved nemes… ahogy az érzéseid és a gondolataid is.

- Ez hülyeség! – csóváltam meg a fejem újra. Nagy szavak, és semmi nincs mögöttük. Én meg a nemesség… néha azért Carlisle sem tudja, mit beszél.  
- Jazz…  
- Baromság – horkantam fel, és ahogy elhúzódtam tőle, felpattantam, és elrohantam. Szabadulnom kellett a közelségéből. Nekem ez a bizalom, ez a mindent megbocsátó jóság túl sok… túl nehéz… a lelkiismeretem nem bírja el.  
Egy fához suhantam, és a törzsének döntöttem a homlokom. Carlisle azonban nem adta fel ilyen könnyen. Utánam jött, és a vállamra tette a kezét.  
- Jasper, én ismerlek. Ismerlek száz éve. Ismerem a gondolataidat, a kétségeidet… olyan sokszor megosztottad velem… őszintén. És tudom, hogy te jó vagy.  
- Mennyire félreismersz még te is – fordultam felé.

Carlisle lassan felemelte a kezét, és megsimogatta az arcom. Ez az érintés többet ért ezer szónál. Igaz érzésekről beszélt, szeretetről, segíteni akarásról. Aztán a szavai is. – Miért becsülöd le magad? Miért akarod mindenáron bebizonyítani magadnak, hogy szörnyeteg vagy? Hát mi rosszat tettél az elmúlt száz évben, te bolond? – kérdezte szelíden. – Erősebb voltál mindannyiunknál.  
- Carlisle… ne tedd ezt velem, kérlek! – könyörögtem neki, mert éreztem, hogy az érintése, a szavai nyomán a körém épített falak tégláról téglára leomlanak.  
- Mit? Elhitetted magaddal, hogy mind utálunk azért, ami történt, és most félsz, hogy ez a hit összeomlik? Én nem utállak, Jasper, ezt jobb, ha tudomásul veszed.  
- Tényleg? – pillantottam fel rá reménykedve, de a halvány mosolya végül az utolsó sorokat is porrá omlasztotta a falaimból.  
- Tényleg – bólintott, és újra megcirógatta az arcom. Megfogtam a kezét, és finoman belecsókoltam a tenyerébe majd elszégyelltem magam, és újra lehajtottam a fejem. Ezt nem lett volna szabad. Még akkor sem, ha én már olyan régóta vágyom az érintésére, a közelségére. Talán ezzel az egyetlen aprócska gesztussal mindent összeromboltam, amit az elmúlt órában felépítettünk. Milyen bolond vagyok.

Bár… az érzéseiben semmi ilyesmit nem látok. Talán csak egy pillanatnyi zavart… de mást nem. Reménykedve felpillantottam rá, és magamban rimánkodtam, hogy ne hagyjon magamra. Most ne…

Carlisle lassan újra felemelte a kezét, hogy megcirógasson, és én ezt a mozdulatot nem tudtám nem kezdeményezésnek érezni. Óvatosan közelebb hajoltam hozzá, és bátortalanul megcsókoltam. Érzetem a másodpercnyi zavarát, de azt is, ahogy ez az érzés lassan elsuhan a semmibe.  
Nem akartam lerohanni, hisz tudtam, váratlan, furcsa neki a helyzet, így csak alig-alig érintve az ajkát csókoltam először, aztán gyengéden átkaroltam, közelebb húztam magamhoz, de csak amikor az arcomról a nyakamra siklott a keze, mertem határozottabban csókolni.  
Csodálatos érzés volt, és olyan régóta vágytam már erre. Elvesztem a csókjában, és átélve mindkettőnk érzéseit még csodálatosabb volt.  
Néhány perc múlva azonban a részemmé vált pesszimizmus megszólalt a lelkem mélyén, annyira erősen, hogy inkább neki hittem, mint a képességemnek. Hisz Carlisle bármire képes lenne, csak, hogy hazavigyen.

- Nem kell ezt tenned, Carlisle – húzódtam el tőle. - Nem kell ezt tenned azért, hogy hazamenjek. Hazamegyek. Még egyszer… utoljára… felveszem a harcot az egész világgal.  
Elgondolkodott, és nekem összeszorult a szívem. Elpuskáztam egy csodálatos lehetőséget. Én hülye… De így volt fair… nem kényszeríthettem rá, ahogy soha nem is akartam. Már-már elléptem volna tőle, hogy meneküljek ebből a szívet tépő helyzetből, de ő gyengéden az állam alá nyúlt, és felemelte a fejem.  
- Szeretném, Jasper – súgta, és őszintének tűnt. – Ha tényleg hazajössz velem… ez… örömmel tölt el. De nem ezért.  
- Hát miért? – néztem rá értetlenül.  
- Majd utána elmondom – súgta, és visszahúzott magához egy csókra.

Kis ideig élveztem a csókját… csodálatos volt. Tudtam, ha hagyom, hogy irányítson, egy fantasztikus élményben lenne részem. Hisz tudtam, hogy irányító típus az ágyban… fontosabb neki, hogy adjon… hogy örömet szerezzen a partnerének. De most nem engedhettem. Hiszen talán soha többé nem lesz lehetőségem, hogy megmutassam neki azt a csodát, amit csak én adhatok.

- Kérlek, engedd, hogy én vezesselek! – súgtam neki alig egy milliméterre elhúzódva tőle, hisz messzebbre nem is lettem volna képes, és ő rábólintott.  
Halványan elmosolyodtam, majd rabul ejtve a pillantását két tenyerem közé fogtam az arcát, és egy finom puszit leheltem az ajkára. A két kezem lassan elindult lefele, ujjaimmal alig érintve a bőrét, lesiklott a nyakán, a vállán, majd a mellkasán és a csípőjén, Pontosan éreztem azt a mindent elsöprő, váratlan érzést, amit ez az alig-érintés váltott ki belőle, és ahogy ennek ez érzésnek az ikertestvére végigfutott rajtam is, visszahúztam magamhoz egy csókra, egyik kezem a derekára csúsztattam, a másikkal cirógattam, ahol értem.

Olyan gyengéd voltam hozzá, amilyen csak lenni tudtam, és pontosan tudtam, milyen meglepő neki az, hogy ezzel is ilyen csodás érzéseket lehet előidézni. Nem kell szétrúgni ahhoz a házat, hogy az ember… akarom mondani a vámpír kielégülésre leljen. Legalábbis az én esetemben. A gyengéd érzékiség érzése oda-vissza verődött közöttünk, mint a mennydörgés hangja a hegyek között, de ahelyett, hogy elhalkult volna, csak fokozatosan erősödött.  
Hosszú ideig csókoltam, míg már úgy éreztem, a mennydörgésünk hangja fülsüketítővé erősödik, aztán végigcsókoltam az arcát, a csodálatos érzésektől lezárult szemhéját, a nyakának kívánatos ívét, majd végül visszatértem a füléhez, kezemmel pedig az ingének felső gombjával babráltam.  
- Carlisle… ez az utolsó pillanat, amikor még képes vagyok megállni – súgtam, de persze ez nem volt igaz. Csak az volt fontos, hogy ő mit szeretne, és bármikor elég lett volna egy felbukkanó, kósza érzés, hogy elengedjem.

- Kívánlak – súgta vissza rekedten, mire egy apró, megkönnyebbül sóhaj hagyta el az ajkam. Én is kívántam, kimondhatatlanul.

Tovább gombolta az ingét, és csókjaimmal követtem az ujjaim útját. Ahogy a feltáruló sápadt mellkasát csókolgattam, már nem tudta megállni, hogy néhány elhaló sóhajjal hagyja el az ajkát. Ekkor az agyam már tudattalanul két részre oszlott. Az egyik fele rá figyelt, a fizikai testére, arra, hogy hogyan kényeztesse, hogyan szerezzen örömet neki, de a másik az érzéseit figyelte. Próbáltam befogadni, magamba olvasztani a rajta átfutó érzéseket, majd visszasugározni belőle annyit, amennyit csak képes voltam. Ez nem volt tudatos folyamat, nem igényelt odafigyelést a részemről. Alice-szel is így csináltuk, mióta világ a világ.

Végül lesimítottam a válláról az inget, és a könnyű anyag hangtalanul hullott az avarra. Megfogtam a két csuklóját, és finoman lefele húzva, mindketten letérdeltünk. Összeforrtunk egy érzéki csókban, és csak annyi időre voltam hajlandó elengedni, amíg lehúzta a pólómat. Kisimított egy kóbor hajtincset az arcomból, és máris újra csókoltuk egymást. Meztelen bőrének érintése csodálatos érzéseket váltott ki belőlem. Amikor pedig megéreztem a hátamon azt a végtelenül gyengéd simogatást, beleremegtem, és felsóhajtottam. Megszakítottam a csókot és egy nagy levegőt véve hátrahajtottam a fejem, hogy engedjem az érzést végigszáguldani a testemen. Ő persze kihasználta a lehetőséget, és a nyakamhoz hajolva csókolgatni kezdett, miközben tovább cirógatott a gerincem mentén. Kis híján belevesztem ebbe az érzésbe, de aztán észbe kaptam, hogy nem tehetem. Magamhoz húztam egy csókra, majd gyengéden hanyatt fektettem az illatos száraz levelek szőnyegén.

Óvatosan ültem a csípőjére, de még így is mindkettőnket meglepett az a gyönyör, ami végigfutott rajta, ahogy az izgalomtól már teljesen merev férfiasságához értem. Egy pillanatra lesütöttem a szemem, majd újra csak rá figyeltem. Végigcirógattam, csókoltam a felsőtestét, és az érzésein túl az el-elakadó lélegzete is biztosított arról, hogy mennyire élvezi a dolgot.

Nem sokkal később lejjebb csúsztam a combjára, és élvezve az izgatottságát lassan kioldottam az övét, majd megszabadítottam a nadrágjától, és én is levetettem az enyémet.

Visszatelepedve az előbbi helyemre végigsimogattam a combját és a csípőjét, végül pedig hangosan felnyögött, ahogy megérintettem, és nagyon-nagyon gyengéden simogatni kezdtem a legféltettebb testrészét. Számomra is csodás érzés volt, hisz azt a gyönyört, amit ő érzett, éreztem én is, és ugyanezt vissza is adtam neki, amitől csak még intenzívebbé vált a testében a kéj.

Halványan elmosolyodva néztem az arcán a gyönyört, majd apró puszikkal hintettem be a hasát, végigcsókolva az alsója szegélye mentén. Aztán lejjebb simogattam róla ezt az utolsó ruhadarabot. Éreztem a mindent elsöprő vágyát, és nem is akartam sokáig kínozni, csak amennyire lehetséges volt. Csókjaimmal egyre közelebb barangoltam a férfiasságához, és amikor már úgy éreztem, nem feszíthetem tovább a húrt, finoman végigcsókoltam, de a rajta átfutó gyönyör kis híján nekem is sok volt. Főleg, amikor ajkammal körbezártam, és kényeztetni kezdtem. Éreztem, hogy nem bírja már soká, és azt is, ahogy próbál uralkodni magán, de hiába. Talán egy perc telhetett el, mikor egy minden eddiginél erősebb hullámban futott végig az egész testén a gyönyör, és felnyögve elélvezett. Az általa rajtam is átfutó érzés kis híján nekem is elég volt, hogy eljussak a csúcsra, de végül mégsem. Nem is bántam, így még nincs vége ennek a csodának.

Adtam neki néhány másodpercet, hogy visszataláljon a valóságba, majd apró puszikkal hintve be a testét felemelkedtem hozzá, és megcsókoltam.

Felötlött bennem egy vágy, de már az első pillanatban éreztem, hogy lehetetlent kérek.  
- Carlisle, megengeded nekem, hogy… - néztem rá reménykedve, de abban a pillanatban már éreztem is a bizonytalanságát. - Csss…. Semmi baj! – súgtam megcirógatva az arcát. – Felejtsd el!  
- Nem, Jasper, ha szeretnéd… – nézett rám, és tudtam, hogy ha csak egy kicsit határozottabb lennék, megkaphatnám őt, de csak az én kedvemért. Ő nem akarta… én pedig nem akartam olyat kérni tőle, amit nem ad szívesen. Szeretni akartam, és nem belekényszeríteni egy olyan helyzetbe, ami neki kellemetlen.  
- Ne… az én kedvemért ne, Carlisle! Nem akarod igazán. Semmi baj! – mosolyogtam rá szelíden, majd újra hozzá hajoltam egy csókra. Próbáltam gyengéd lenni hozzá, de nem tudtam eloszlatni az előbbiek miatt felmerült kellemetlen érzését. Pontosan éreztem a bűntudatát, de olyan butaság volt. – Lazulj el, Carlisle! Nem történt semmi baj – súgtam egy halvány mosollyal, és újra megcsókoltam. Jó időnek el kellett azonban telnie, míg újra elveszett a csókomban.

Mikor ez megtörtént, meg sem szakítva a csókot a még mindig rajtam lévő alsómhoz húztam a kezét, és ezúttal ő kényeztetett engem. Kimondhatatlanul csodás érzés volt, és csak egyre jobb, ahogy a kezdeti bizonytalanság után magára talált az ismeretlen helyzetben. Ahogy lefejtette rólam az utolsó ruhadarabot, és már közvetlenül simogatta a férfiasságomat, hangosan belenyögtem a csókunkba.

Tudtam, éreztem, hogy viszonozni akarja mindazt a gyönyört, amit tőlem kapott, de nem engedtem, hogy mozduljon. Ő nem tudta, hogy abban a pillanatban viszonzott mindent, ahogy megkapta. Most csak a csókjára vágytam, és a simogatására. Az érzéseiben pedig az odafigyelésre, a gyengédségére, a szeretetére. A fizikai gyönyör, és az érzései együtt épp elegek voltak ahhoz, hogy alig néhány perccel később egy vakító robbanás kíséretében felrepítsenek a csúcsra.  
Ahogy az ölelésében magamra találtam, Carlisle lassan hanyatt feküdt az avarban, és magához húzott. A vállára hajtottam a fejem, és átöleltem.

- Sosem éreztem még hasonlót – mondta néhány perccel később halkan, miközben a hátamat cirógatta.  
Vettem egy nagy levegőt, hogy elmondjam neki, de még túl meghittnek éreztem a pillanatot ahhoz, hogy részletes magyarázatba fogjak, így csak ennyit mondtam: - Tudom.  
Hosszú ideig némán feküdtünk egymás karjaiban, végül én törtem meg a csendet.

- Tartozol nekem egy válasszal.  
- Megkapod, ha elmondod nekem, mit akartál mondani az előbb – mosolyodott el.  
Sóhajtottam, de kicsit bátortalanul vallottam be neki az igazat. – Olyan sokszor… szerettem volna már… megmutatni neked ezt a csodát…  
- És miért nem tetted? – kérdezte őszinte kíváncsisággal.  
- Hogy tehettem volna? – néztem rá csodálkozva. - Neked eszedbe sem jutott így közelíteni felém, az pedig… meg sem fordult a fejemben, hogy… befolyásoljalak.  
- Most mégis megtettük – mosolyodott el halványan.  
- Mert most éreztem, hogy te is szeretnéd. Miért?  
Láttam, erősen töpreng azon, hogyan is öntse szavakba a gondolatait, de végül feladta a reménytelen küzdelmet. A szívére húzta a kezem, és éreztem, ahogy teljes egészében megnyitja felém az érzéseit. Elmondhatatlan érzés volt. Alice-en kívül még soha senkitől nem kaptam hasonlót. Ennyire… őszinte szeretetet, féltést, ragaszkodást. Éreztem azt is, hogy mennyire félt attól, hogy elveszít… és éreztem még ennek a köztünk történt csodának az utórezgéseit, ami még mindig beborította a lelkét.  
- Köszönöm, Carlisle – súgtam egy perccel később meghatottan. Csak bólintott, mire visszahajtottam a fejem a vállamra.

- Tényleg hazajössz velem? – kérdezte reménykedve, mire bólintottam.  
- Teszek egy utolsó próbát. De – hajtottam lejjebb a fejem a vállán – nem tudom… mi vár otthon.  
- Alice tudja – mondta megcirógatva a hátam. Nem lepett meg, számítottam rá. Ettől is tartottam egy kicsit. Biztosan látta előre, mi fog történni. Talán még ezzel is tettem egy lapáttal arra a sok fájdalomra, amit okoztam neki.  
- Mérges volt? – kérdeztem Carlisle-t.  
- Dehogy – nyugtatott meg. – Elmondhatatlanul szeret téged. És megértette, hogy szükséged van erre. És nekem is. Nem fog haragudni rád. Örülni fog, ha hazajössz hozzá.  
- Nem érdemlem meg őt – csóváltam meg a fejét. Ha tényleg így van… ha mindezek ellenére még mindig szeret… hogy lehet valaki ennyire jó hozzám? Hisz én csak bántom őt…  
- Ugye nem kezded újra? – kérdezte Carlisle, és egy puszit adott a homlokomra.  
- Nem, nem fogom – sóhajtottam.

Hosszú ideig élveztük még egymás közelségét, de végül megcirógatta a hajam.  
- Ideje hazamennünk – sóhajtott.  
- Tudom. De olyan idilli ez a békés pillanat… félek feladni azért, ami otthon vár rám.  
- Nem kell félned Jazz! Alice és én is melletted leszünk.  
- Köszönöm, Carlisle! Rendben… menjünk – adtam meg magam, elhúzódtam tőle, és felültem.  
Felöltöztünk, majd még egy halvány mosolyt váltva eliramodtunk hazafele.

Mintha csak összebeszéltünk volna, úgy egy órányi sétára a háztól lassítottunk, és emberire vettük a tempót.  
- Mire gondolsz? – kérdeztem, mert láttam, mélyen elmerül a gondolataiban.  
- Azon tűnődöm, milyen lesz ezek után Esmével – vallotta be egy szégyellős mosollyal.  
Hát igen… amit most tőlem kapott, az valami más volt. Más, mint egy normális szeretkezés. Megfogtam a kezét, és megállítottam. – Fantasztikus, mint száz éve mindig – próbáltam megnyugtatni.

- De… - nézett rám bizonytalanul, de én szerettem volna megértetni vele, hogy a történtek után sem várhatja Esmétől, hogy ezt az érzést nyújtsa neki. Hisz nem képes rá. De ez semmit sem vesz el a szerelme erejéből, az odaadásából.  
- Figyelj rám, Carlisle…- magyaráztam neki türelmesen. - Ami köztünk történt… ugye tudod, hogy egy pillanatig sem… befolyásoltalak a képességemmel?  
- Fel sem merült bennem, Jasper – bólintott.  
- De mégis… mégis ehhez van köze. Hogy magyarázzam… - tűnődtem el. Nem volt ezt könnyű szavakba önteni. – Pontosan érzem azt, amit te… a gyönyört, a boldogságot… és cserében ezért valahogy át tudok adni neked valamit az én érzéseimből. Nem tudom, hogy működik pontosan, de valahogy öngerjesztő a folyamat. Minél több örömet szerzek neked, annál csodálatosabb nekem is, és annál többet tudok ebből visszaadni, és az egész kezdődik elölről.  
- Csodálatos volt – sütötte le a szemét.  
- Igen, nekem is – mosolyodtam el, felidézve a történteket, de aztán a figyelmem visszatért rá. – De hidd el, minden rendben lesz veletek Esmével.  
- Tudom – mosolyodott el. – Azért kicsit irigylem Alice-t.  
Elnevettem magam, annyira aranyos volt ez a kijelentés, és az érzései. Valóban irigykedett egy kicsit, de mégis valahogy önzetlen volt és beletörődő. Carlisle velem nevetett, és kézen fogva elindultunk újra. Csak akkor engedtem el a kezét, mikor már közeledtünk a házhoz. Nem mintha szégyelltem volna, ami köztünk történt, de a család nagy része így is kellőképpen elítélt már, nem akartam tovább fokozni az indulatokat.

Alice láthatta előre, hogy mikor jövünk, mert a ház előtt várt ránk. Megvárta, míg odaérünk mellé, aztán odalépett hozzám, és szó nélkül átölelt. Az érzései azonnal elárasztottak. A megkönnyebbülése, hogy visszajöttem hozzá, a szerelme, a féltése… letaglózó és egyben szívszorító volt. Csak szorítottam magamhoz, és alig tudtam elhinni, hogy ez a csoda még mindig az enyém.  
Végül elhúzódott tőlem, és Carlisle-hoz lépett.  
- Köszönöm, Carlisle – ölelte meg őt is. Carlisle nem válaszolt, csak megölelte. Éreztem a zavarát, de éreztem azt is, hogy Alice egy pillanatig sem haragudott rá.  
Alice épp elhúzódott Carlisle-tól, és megfogta a kezem, mikor Edward Volvója nagy fékcsikorgással megállt a ház előtt. Abban a pillanatban megéreztem a gyűlöletét. Tornádó erejű volt, ahogy vártam, és talán még tett is rá egy lapáttal, hogy kínozzon. Nem bírtam tovább, elfordítottam a fejem, és próbáltam lezárni magam, de ilyen intenzív érzések elől képtelen voltam.

Edward kiszállt a kocsiból, aztán Carlisle-hoz fordult.  
- Elmegyünk innen – mondta nyersen.  
Carlisle rám nézett, én vissza rá, de nem szóltunk semmit. Azon tűnődtem, hogy mi a fenéért rángatja el innen az egész családot, ha úgyis el akar hagyni bennünket. Mert abban a pillanatban tökéletesen éreztem, hogy ez a terve.  
- Nem érdekel a véleményed – fordult felém, majd bement a házba.  
Még mindig nem bírtam mit kezdeni a nyers gyűlöletével, így inkább lehajtottam a fejem.  
- Semmi baj, Jazz! – mondta bíztatón Carlisle. – Megoldjuk.  
- Elrángat minket innen, és úgysem marad velünk – kaptam fel a fejem, és egy kicsit én is dühös voltam. - Teljesen felesleges…  
- Ssss… - csitított Alice megcirógatva az arcom. – Talán tényleg jobb lesz, ha megszabadulunk az emlékektől.  
- Talán – sóhajtottam, és mivel éreztem, hogy ő is szeretne kicsit elszabadulni innen, rábólintottam.  
- Szanaszét szóródunk – tűnődött el Carlisle, és éreztem, ahogy a szomorúság eluralja a gondolatait. – Emmették már két napja mondogatják, hogy elmennek. Azt mondod, Edward is… Ti? – nézett ránk.  
- Kicsit… talán mi is - nézett rá bocsánatkérőn Alice. – Csak pár hétre… egy-két hónapra. De visszajövünk, Carlisle! Ránk számíthatsz – biztosította egy halvány mosollyal, majd egy puszit nyomott az arcomra, és bement a házba.

- Félt tőlem – jelentette ki határozottan Carlisle, de egy halvány mosollyal megráztam a fejem.  
- Dehogy. Egyetlen pillanatig sem volt féltékeny rád. Tényleg nekem akar segíteni. Adj nekünk egy kis időt, és visszajövünk hozzád.  
- Hozzánk – helyesbített.  
- Hozzád – mondtam határozottan. – És Esméhez – tettem hozzá végül, hisz ők ketten összetartoznak, elválaszthatatlan egységet alkotnak. – Legalább a családnak ezt a kis részét őrizzük meg, De te vagy az egyetlen biztos és stabil pont – simogattam meg a karját. - Mindannyiunkban te tartod a lelket.  
- Hát, akkor úgy tűnik, én is elbuktam a vizsgán – sóhajtott elkeseredetten.  
- Nem, Carlisle – ráztam meg a fejem. – Akik igazán szeretnek, veled maradnak. Esme melletted lesz, míg világ a világ. Sosem hagyna el… te vagy az élete értelme, ahogy ő a tiédé. És mi is itt leszünk. Még ha időről időre el is válunk egymástól pár röpke hétre… mindig tudni fogod, hol vagyunk, és mi van velünk. És mindig megtalálsz, ezt soha ne feledd!  
- Köszönöm, Jasper!  
- Szívesen. És most gyere! – tettem a vállára a kezem. – Nézzük meg, mekkora bomba robbant odabent.

Besétáltunk a házba, de a földszinten csak Esmét találtuk. Odasétált hozzánk, és halványan rám mosolygott.  
- Örülök, hogy visszajöttél.  
Mivel legalább részben őszintének éreztem a szavait, rábólintottam. – Köszönöm!  
- És most hogyan tovább, Carlisle? – nézett a párjára Esme.  
- Edward meghozta helyettünk a döntést – csóválta meg a fejét a kérdezett. – Új életet kezdünk valahol. Távol a rossz emlékektől. Talán mindannyiunknak könnyebb lesz – pillantottam rám. Sóhajtva rábólintottam, majd felsuhantam a lépcsőn, és beléptem a szobánkba Alice-hez.

Már elkezdett csomagolni, de most az ágyon ült, és tűnődött. Leültem mellé, és megfogtam a kezét.  
- Ne haragudj rám, Kedvesem! – kértem.  
- Nem haragszom – mosolygott rám kedvesen.  
- Szükségem volt rá… Carlisle-ra… - hajtottam le a fejem.  
- Tudom – bólintott.  
- A szeretetére… a gyengédségére…  
- Tudom.  
- A… - tovább magyarázkodtam volna, de az ajkamra téve két ujját megakadályozott. Aztán ahogy elvette a kezét, odahajolt hozzám, és lágyan megcsókolt. Egyből elöntött az a jól ismert boldogság, amiről úgy hittem, soha többé nem fogom érezni.  
- Szeretlek – súgta, mikor elhúzódott tőlem. – Csak az a fontos, hogy itt vagy velem újra. Úgy fájt, hogy…  
- Cssss… - hallgattattam el most én őt. – Ne gondolj erre! Tudom, hogy sok csúnya dolgot mondtam, amivel fájdalmat okoztam, de… ha tudod, kérlek, felejtsd el! Egy szavamat sem gondoltam komolyan.  
- Tudom – mosolyodott el meghatottan. – Már el is felejtettem.  
- Köszönöm. Köszönöm, hogy vagy nekem – néztem rá hálásan.  
- Szeretnék egy kicsit csak veled lenni – kérte, és én egy boldog sóhajjal beleegyeztem. – Utána visszajöhetünk a többiekhez… de most érezni akarom, hogy újra velem vagy!  
- Így lesz, Kedves – ígértem meg neki, és ahogy újra hozzám hajolt egy csókra, hinni kezdtem abban, hogy még a számomra is van remény.

Ha elég erős leszek… Igen. Erősnek kell lennem. Érte. Értünk. A szerelmünkért.

És Carlisle-ért is. Hisz biztos pontként ő mindig ott lesz a háttérben. Bármikor fordulhatok hozzá, és biztos lesz olyan helyzet, mikor szükségem lesz a segítségére.  
De ha ők ketten mellettem lesznek, szembenézek mindennel. Magammal. A világgal.

És most már látok némi reményt arra, hogy győzzek. Hisz olyanok vannak mellettem, akik szeretnek, és akiket szeretek.  
Ez a lényeg. Ezért érdemes küzdeni.

Halványan belemosolyogtam a csókba, és közelebb húztam magamhoz Alice-t, aki egy megkönnyebbült sóhajjal bújt a karjaimba, és talán már arról ábrándozott, milyen boldog lesz az elkövetkező néhány hét, amit kettesben töltünk majd. Ő és én.  
És a remény egy boldogabb jövőre.


End file.
